1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to lighting, in particular to instruments providing for artificial lighting, for instance in portable lights, lighting and light-signal devices, and can be used in lighting systems of vehicles (cars, trains, etc.) to create a directional light flux in the process of vehicle movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art have been numerous light devices.
A light source comprising an incandescent bulb and a lens system is known (Patent RU 2083918 C1, published on Oct. 7, 1997). This device lacks high performance and energy parameters.
Selected as the closest analogue is a light source containing at least one light-emitting diode and a lens system located in the direction of the light flux (Patent RU 46110 U1, published on Oct. 6, 2005). This device is meant for illumination of objects mainly in microscopy. Shortcomings of this known device are its limited performance potential and structural complexity.